The Z in Gen Z stands for Zuko
by shsa2
Summary: Zuko arrives late to the Siege of The North with Starbucks. Chaos ensues. (Time Travel fic where Zuko in the middle of the Siege of The North visits the year 2020, watches the greatest cartoon in history and its spinoff, then decides to join the Avatar on his quest to yeet the Fire Lord.) T for swearing.
1. The Reckoning

Katara thought her day couldn't get more infuriating when Zuko, the Fire Nation Prince sent to capture the Avatar, actually did capture the Avatar and proceed to carry him into a raging blizzard. No, her day, very surprisingly, she might add, became a million times more infuriating when said Fire Nation prince disappeared. That's right, something she would have normally thanked Tui, La, every single spirit for, somehow was ruined by the scarred menace. That's right, he messed up his own sudden disappearing in a flash of light after Aang did some Avatar thing by re-appearing.

With a drink in his hand.

At least he had the audacity to look shocked.

So how did they get here? Well… it all started when she located the cave Zuko and Aang were hiding in. She was on alert this time, she wouldn't fail Aang, she couldn't! Katara was confident that she'd be able to take down Zuko effectively this time. Except, she didn't have to. Aang was duelling him already, and he seemed to have an upper hand as Zuko was weakened by the cold temperature. But then something weird happened. Aang was expecting a blast of air, but instead he stumbled towards the firebender, and put his hands on his shoulders.

In a flash of blinding white, the prince vanished as if he never existed. Aang stood dumbfounded as Appa landed in a loud thud besides him. There was no evidence of Zuko left behind, not even his clothes. Needless to say, no one had any idea how to react. Until finally, Sokka snapped out of the shock and said squeakily, "Yay...?"

Yue blinked.

The airbender was still standing completely still.

"I made him disappear!" He buried his hands into his face, "I don't know how this happened!" Wailed Aang, the pacifist in him relenting. Katara smacked Sokka in the head, hopped off Appa, and rushed towards the monk to comfort him.

"Calm down, Aang," She herself was trembling a bit too, though she wasn't sure if it was from anger, fear, worry or joy. "I'm sure he's uh… Well, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him." Aang flinched, but said nothing, momentarily forgetting about the visions he had minutes ago about the moon spirit. "We'll figure this out together," soothed Katara.

Well, they would have, if Zuko didn't reappear in another flash of light right behind them. Despite the howling wind, everyone turned around as they heard the presumed-dead boy slurp on his drink loudly.

The second thing they noticed was how strange he looked. Obviously the first noticeable difference was the hair. Instead of the high ponytail he always had, his hair was grown out and let down. Chunks of ice were gathering in the prince's fluffy hair. The second thing was his clothing.

He was wearing a hoodie with the words 'That's rough, buddy' on it, which was a type of clothing never seen before by the others. Even so, they were surprised at the prince wearing such casual looking clothes. They were accustomed to his sharp Fire Nation armour.

Lastly, he made no attempt to attack or sneer at his supposed enemies. In fact, Katara noted that he looked a lot less hostile than ever. When his shock had worn off, all he did was shake his head and say, "Fuck, I can't believe you've done this."

Aang bounced back to his normal self immediately, though instead of being a completely cheerful pacifist, he fell back into an attack stance and eyed the annoyed firebender warily. Everyone else followed and readied to defend or attack except Yue who titled her head in confusion.

Zuko groaned, "I was in the middle of watching the Legend of Korra." And awkwardly put his hands up in surrender. No one could believe their eyes, except Aang who remembered the Blue Spirit incident. "Big oof I guess, press F to pay respects." He said to no one in particular. If Katara was being honest, Zuko looked like a kicked puppy when he surrendered. Which she still couldn't believe.

"Your distraction tactics won't work, jerk!" Sokka snarled then grumbled so softly only he could hear, "What is going on, his tactics are too good."

And as if to spite him, Zuko then rambled, "A man has fallen into the river in Lego City! Except the man is Zhao and Lego City is the motherfucking water tribe." It was at this moment that Sokka came to the realisation that maybe Zuko's real talent is being a master of distraction, confusion and chaos. Zuko continued sarcastically, "Start the new rescue helicopter, HEY, build the helicopter, and off to the rescue! Prepare the lifeline, lower the stretcher, and make the rescue. The new emergency collection from Lego City."

Aang was shuddering, but not from the cold. He felt an indescribable fear at his newfound power… 'He's being possessed!' Aang's mind was screaming. The bald boy knew he caused this, he was responsible for Zuko's spirit possession! 'He's gone crazy!" Aang screamed internally.

Katara was the first to break free of the awkward air. She screamed furiously, the ice around her vibrating from her anger, "What is wrong with you? You're such a terrible person, there's no way we'll believe that you're surrendering! I hate you!"

She ended up being held back from attacking Zuko by Aang. Meanwhile, Zuko just sighed, "The Zutuara shippers disagree." He shook his head and finally, for the first time since he came back, said something understandable, "Err… Don't you guys need to go back to the spirit oasis to stop Zhao?"

"Well-" Aang was going to reply but was cut off by Zuko's sudden rant.

"And also I went to either the future or another universe not sure but it was both cool and terrifying and I think I was there for a month anyways apparently we're fictional characters in a cartoon not an anime because its a western cartoon though some people call it an anime and those people are wrong Avatar The Last Airbender isn't an anime god damn it," He took a breath and continued, "A bunch of fangirls made me watch the show so I basically know the future plus I have ATLA merch that I think I left in the other dimension which is really sad because I wanted to show you guys my collection of Funko Pops."

"Wha-" Aang was going to reply again, but Zuko regained his breath and began talking about the future again.

"I feel kind of bad because I apparently have the best redemption arc ever but when I found out about the future I couldn't not realise Ozai was a dickhead, honestly though he should have died in the finale. Uh… spoilers? Does it matter? Wait. Fuck. If I'm back here, does it mean I'm back in the show? No, it can't be… I swore… Am I in a fanfic right now? Great. Just great." He had a mildly annoyed look on his face. "I'm good now is what I mean to say, and I'm gonna join you guys on your quest to yeet the Fire Lord, two seasons earlier this time."

That was the last straw. Sokka started pinching himself to see if he was dreaming, Katara splashed some water on her face and rubbed her eyes repeatedly. Unbeknownst to everyone, Yue had fallen asleep in the middle of Zuko's talking and Aang nearly exploded.

From joy, of course.

"Really? I knew we could've been friends! It doesn't matter that it took a spirit possession for you to want to join us, I'll find a way to free you, don't worry!" Aang chirped. Sokka and Katara did a double take at his words. So Zuko was possessed? That made… some sense.

Zuko sneezed.

"I'm not possessed," He protested, "I'm having a silent mental breakdown over being in a fanfiction, and memes are my way of dealing with trauma." He said seriously.

In the end, Zuko was allowed on Appa, but his hands had to be tied behind his back. The drink he had was dropped in the snow which ending up being the only bad thing Zuko had done on the entire ride. Litter. Well, the only bad thing if you don't count being the awkwardest person ever.

Sokka was most suspicious of the boy. At first, he suspected the nonsense spouting from Zuko's mouth to be code words, and that a nearby Fire Nation soldier was listening in on them. But apparently Aang thinks its his fault the jerkbender went crazy. Yet, Zuko actually gained knowledge of things that he shouldn't know about, like stuff they had done that Zuko had no way of knowing about.

Katara was angry she didn't get her chance to fight Zuko and get revenge for what he did at the spirit oasis, but her anger was dulled by the complete confusion Zuko's words caused. She hoped that this wasn't an elaborate, nonsensical trick to capture Aang.

Aang was happy that Zuko was on his side, but concerned for Zuko's mental health.

Zuko was sad because he couldn't play Minecraft anymore, but was trying so hard not to laugh at the confusion he caused. He knew that he needed to tone down the memes a little… Okay, a lot before everyone decided that he was actually insane, but it was just so hilarious.

Yue was still sleeping.

"-And that's why I'm 100% sure Dabi is Todoroki Touya." Zuko finished talking about Boku No Hero Academia.

Sokka grunted, "The future makes zero sense. Why would anyone want to watch this 'anime'?"

"Oh, worm."

"Wh-What is that even supposed to mean?" Sokka cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not supposed to mean anything? It's just how humour in the future is like, deal with it." said Zuko grumpily, "And I'm not crazy, I'm purposely messing with you guys."

"Then why do you keep trying to make us 'Default Dance' on the Fire Navy?" Sokka retorted.

Zuko did the ok sign with his left hand for no reason.

"Fortnite."


	2. Dad Jokes (Or Lack Thereof)

They arrived at the spirit oasis once more.

"I am... a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!"

Aang stared at the admiral. Well, the knowledge he gathered from Zuko would now come in handy. Aang inhaled, gave the man an out of character deadpan stare, and spoke.

"Ok boomer." said Aang.

The world shook.

Zhao squawked, "What did you just say, boy?" The sideburned man clenched harder on the bag with the moon spirit in it, and waved his sword at the Avatar. His face was red with fury, and there was even steam coming out of his ears. "What did you say?! What is a boomer? I am a trained admiral and I will not tolerate this blatant disrespect coming from you, boy! How dare you call me a boomer?"

Sokka snorted from behind Aang, "Ok boomer."

Zhao was truly enraged now. "You peasants! Address me with respect, for I will be your new overlord when I invade this uncultured tribe and kill the moon spirit!" He stomped his foot childishly. Throwing a tantrum, Zhao screeched, "Die!'

As he was about to slice the white fish, when a most unexpected thing happened. From Zhao's back dashed Zuko with a fiery punch who decked Zhao in the face. "Vibe check!" His deep voice thundered as Zhao was pummelled into the water. In a flash, Katara froze the shocked man and he was rendered immobile. Zuko, very proud of himself, snickered at the fallen admiral. "You failed the vibe check, now prepare to die." He said, T-posing over the rightfully terrified Zhao.

Yue was the first to walk over and join him, asserting her dominance over the frozen man as she towered above him. Sokka followed her, causing Katara to shrug and join in on the T-pose circle. Aang then used an air blast to loom above the T-pose circle, he himself T-posing right above Zhao. All the Fire Nation soldiers who were with Zhao had long fled, some of them with wet pants. And Zhao had passed out.

"What in the name of Agni is going on?" Iroh gawked at the sight.

Zuko turned and waved at the familiar sight of his uncle. "Oh hi uncle, I'm a time traveller." He wondered if he should tell uncle about boba tea from the future, which had been an invention of his from the comics. Then he realised he had to explain his erratic behaviour. "The future is weird, please don't ask." He said after what was the longest staring contest in the history of staring contests.

Iroh gaped, "Why do you have the words 'That's rough buddy' on your outfit?"

"Long story…" sighed Zuko.

"And your hair?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

Zuko face-palmed and mumbled quietly so no one else could hear, "Even I hate the season one hair…" He looked back at his uncle and coughed, "Future shit- I mean, stuff."

Aang and everyone else looked at the awkward interaction between the two and cringed. Piping up, Aang said, "I think I accidentally did some spirit thing and sent him to either the future or an alternate universe where he spent months being in… Sorry…" The airbender looked apologetic. Zuko nodded in confirmation.

Iroh squinted, "Nephew, what did you see in the future?" The ex-general was worried for both his own and his nephew's sanity. "You have changed in more ways than one."

From behind, Sokka whispered, "Yeah, he's actually not a jerk now." He glanced at the firebender and said, "He's just corrupted with weird future lingo."

Musing, Zuko replied to Iroh, "In the future, this entire thing — Like, our lives, it's all a show. When I went to the future, everyone made me watch it, so I did. Anyways, I know how the war ends, plus stuff that happens years after the war because of the sequel show. It's pretty good."

Iroh was still very confused, as none of that explained what a vibe check was.

"Look, the future is weird, that's all I'm saying. I'm getting tired of explaining this, if I act weird it's not because I'm possessed by fucking spirits, it's just future stuff." Zuko said annoyedly.

Sokka popped up and exclaimed, "Don't worry Mr. Zuko's uncle, he doesn't explain anything to us either. Sorry if he's actually possessed." Zuko groaned, Katara chuckled and Aang was in the corner apologising frantically. Yue had actually left the oasis long ago, unable to handle the awkwardness.

The Dragon of the West sighed, "This is all very strange. I have not heard of this happening before. But do not fret, avatar, I am sure you did not mean for this to happen." Iroh went back to his calm self, secretly thinking of ways to exorcise spirits.

"Hi, I don't mean to barge in, but what do we do about the siege?" Katara said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked a little guilty as they had all forgotten about it after defeating Zhao. While they were chatting in the spirit oasis, hundreds of Northern Water Tribe soldiers were fighting for their lives… 'Oops,' everyone thought.

"Actually," Iroh said wisely, "I am quite sure the Fire Nation has retreated already. The soldiers who ran away would have chosen to do so, unless I am wrong. Admiral Zhao was the one leading the attack, after all." There was a sigh of relief from all. Iroh turned to his nephew, "Prince Zuko, what are you going to do now with your… uh… knowledge of the future?"

"Dab on the haters," Zuko said with determination in his voice. "Um, I mean join the avatar and end the hundred year war."

Zuko dabbed anyways.

Iroh remembered that salt could be use to banish spirits, and made a mental note to stock up on it later. "Stay safe, my nephew. I'm afraid I won't go with you, but I support your every decision." Iroh wondered if he could ask the waterbending girl to bend salt out of water later.

Standing completely still, the firebenders didn't move for a very, very long time.

"…"

"…"

"Fuck it," Zuko announced as he inched towards Iroh and hugged him. The two of them shared an embrace. Such a heartwarming moment, surely nothing could go wrong.

"Uncle," Zuko said suddenly, "I'm hungry."

That broke the moment. "…You should get something to eat, then." Iroh said confusedly.

"No!" cried Zuko, "You're supposed to say 'Hi hungry, I'm dad'." He broke down, "I'll never experience a dad joke!"


End file.
